


Day Fourteen

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: “You know, Murphy,” Bellamy said warmly. “If you don’t want to do this then we can stop.”“I want to do this,” Murphy said stubbornly. He sat on his knees and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “I want you to choke me.” He said firmly, his blue eyes staring intensely into Bellamy’s brown eyes.“Alright,” Bellamy said. “We’ll do it.”Kinktober Day Fourteen





	Day Fourteen

“You know, Murphy,” Bellamy said warmly. “If you don’t want to do this then we can stop.”

“I want to do this,” Murphy said stubbornly. He sat on his knees and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “I want you to choke me.” He said firmly, his blue eyes staring intensely into Bellamy’s brown eyes.

“Alright,” Bellamy said. “We’ll do it.”

 

Bellamy pressed inside of Murphy slowly, moaning at the warmth of Murphy’s body and the sight of Murphy gasping as he moved inside of his sensitive entrance. Licking his lips, Bellamy leaned down and began kissing Murphy’s neck again.

Murphy moaned again when Bellamy hit a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. “Bell,” He said. “I’m ready.”

Bellamy wrapped his hand around Murphy’s neck and began to squeeze. They had agreed that if Murphy wanted him to stop, he would tap Bellamy’s wrist twice. Whenever they tried something exciting or kinky, they came up with strike rules on how they would handle the situation.

Murphy bit his lip as the pressure around neck tightened again. He stared up at Bellamy with warm, excited eyes. He was incredible, so strong and wild, but still sweet and kind. How Murphy had become so lucky in his love life, he had no idea.

“You are so sexy, Murphy,” Bellamy whispered against his ear. “Seeing you so horny and needy right now makes me crazy. Holding myself back so much right now. Could come from just the sight of you, you gorgeous thing.”

Murphy tapped Bellamy wrist twice and breathed deeply when he immediately took his hand away. Bellamy’s thrusts slowed as he wrapped his hand around Murphy’s hard cock and began slowly pumping it. “Feels so good,” Murphy said, his voice raspy and hard.

“So, fucking sexy.” Bellamy said as he moved his hand back around Murphy’s throat and continued to move inside of him roughly again. “I want to make you come.”

He felt Murphy attempt to gasp, his throat jumping suddenly beneath his palm. The two rocked their hips forward and kept working against each other until something deep inside the two of them seemed to burn to ignition and the two of them came together.

 

Murphy woke up slowly, blinking his eyes open and looking around the bedroom. He sat up slowly, his head still slightly dizzy and his thoughts out of focus. He felt a warm hand run down his back and turned to smile down at Bellamy, who laid shirtless under the covers.

“Hi there,” Bellamy said. “I got a little worried, you know.”

“Why?” Murphy asked.

“You, kind of, blacked out,” Bellamy said with a worried look. “Are you okay?”

Murphy smiled. “I feel great,” He said. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this one. I'm all caught up again!!
> 
> Please send me a comment telling me what you think. I love reading them, and I always reply when I get the chance <3
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
